Take Me Home
by magpops
Summary: One direction Fanfic! read Up all night first!
1. Chapter 1

Read Up all night first. Then go to the link below

gallery/?offset=24#/d5kri0l

then you may read!

"It's so pretty!" Julia exclaims looking out the car window. "Do you ever shut up?" I grumble. Normally I would be admiring the British scenery with her but I was so tired from traveling for the last 6 months that I was gonna shoot the next person who made a noise. Julia looks hurt. "Jules I'm just tired. You know I get grumpy." I apologize. All I wanted was to sleep for the next 20 years. Everyone but Julia felt the same way. She always has more energy than the rest of us. A British holiday! This would be lots of fun, if I could catch up on my sleep. Sleep was the only thing on my mind. Soon I got my wish. We had arrived at the houses we were going to be staying in. Jenna was staying at Harry's house. Julia at Niall`s, Eleanor at Lou's and me at Zayn's. I was led to a large bed and soon I was fast asleep under about a foot of blankets.

For the next 2 days we all stayed in bed. Only getting up to eat and use the bathroom. When Zayn and I weren't sleeping we were talking or cuddling. The 2 of us just lived in the large bed for two days. It was so nice to have alone time. I loved all of our friends and all but alone time was nice. Even in my pajamas [link] I was so cold when I wasn't under the blankets. I'm from the warm state of Georgia. It was only about 40 degrees back at home this time of year. Here in London it was FREEZING! So I was perfectly content staying in a warm bed with my favorite person in the entire world.

sorry its short but i needed to make a point. the next one will be longer i promise!


	2. Chapter 2

"hello?" I mumble in my phone. It was morning on the 3rd day of being in London "sissy it's Kaelin" a smile spreads across my face, my little sister had called me. " hey sweety! How have you been." zayn looks alarmed to hear me call someone sweety. "sister" I mouth to him. "can I Skype with you?" kk asks. " sure I'll go get my laptop." I hang up and dash out of the room to find my laptop. I find it on top of my suitcase by the door to the house. I sit down on a nearby sofa and log on to the computer. Zayn comes over and sits with me. "SISSY!" the little girl on the screen says. My 7 year old sister had barely changed. Her short brown hair was a little longer, but not much. "I've missed you so much!" I tell her. "thank you for the birthday card" I remembered the sweet card she had sent me for my 16th birthday. Niall, Chelsea, and I had a small joint party on my birthday since our birthdays were so close together. Niall`s is the 13th, mine is the 17th and Chelsea's is the 28th of September. So Chelsea and I are sixteen. Julia and Jenna are 15 and Xena just turned 15 a few months ago. Zayn and I talked to my sister for 10 mins. Then my dad said hi. I really missed them sometimes. I was glad they were doing ok without me. Soon they had to go. We told them good bye and I turned off the computer. "your sister is cute" zayn tells me. "aw you've got a crush!" I tease. "on you" smart response. I kiss him. Suddenly he picks me up decides to take me on a tour of the house. The kitchen was huge! Cooking would be so much fun! There were 3 bedrooms. The master was the one we had been sleeping in. The other 2 were guest bedrooms. There were too many rooms to count. The house was huge! The best part was that we had it all to our selves We go off and get dressed. "hey I'm gonna go get someone, I want you to meet. I'm gonna be gone for an hour so do you want to go over to Niall`s?" zayn asks. "sure" I smile I really wanted to see Julia

"hey guys! I see you two are finally up." Julia says as we walk through the front door of Niall`s house. She was siting on a sofa. I walk over and sit so close to her that I'm nearly siting on her. Zayn had left to go get the mystery person. "I miss Xena" I tell Jules putting my head on her shoulder. "i have an idea. Call her!" she says. "that doesn't help" she just takes the phone out of my hand. " hey Xena! I'm asking you to come make Kayla feel better" Julia says. Simple but efficient. "thanks Xena!" she says. "Xena's coming to London!" she yells. Together we start jumping up and down, screaming like crazy fans who had just met one direction. "omg I love you so freaking much!" I squeal. Niall walks into the room eying us like we are crazy. Maybe we were. But at least we were crazy together!

"This is Boris" zayn tells me opening the door to the medium sized pet crate siting in the living room of Zayn's house. Out came an adorable black dog [link]. He looked like a pound puppy. I swear he was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "Hi there" I say in a voice I only used on animals and babies. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Boris. He was like the worlds sweetest dog.


	3. Chapter 3

"Campfire at Harry's" the text from Jenna said. " k " I respond. "Campfire at Harry's " I tell zayn. I run and get my sweater and my pink converse. I was wearing jeans and a tank top so I was gonna be cold with out my sweater. [link] Xena bought it for my birthday. It was one of my favorite presents. My least favorite was having Niall wake me up. Your thinking "aw how can you not like that?" but can assure you it wasn't pleasant. He had the insane idea that he would dump a bag of flour on me on my birthday. All the other boys were rolling on the floor laughing watching me chase him with hairbrush. Well it was the first thing I could grab. Dang I was so mad at him! But after 30 minutes of chasing him, the 2 of us were ROTFLing as well. Heres my advice. Unless you want to be chased by angry girl with a hairbrush don't dump flour on me in the morning.

"Hey Kayla!" Jenna said hugging me as we walked into Harry's house. I wonder what has her in such a happy mood. Oh right she was at Harry Style's house. I walked out back to find a blazing fire. "hey guy!" I say as I sit down next to Chelsea. Niall was tuning his guitar, Julia was reading a book and Liam was poking the fire. They only person not doing anything was Chelsea "what up?" I ask her. Smiles as if she just relised I was there and gives me a big hug. "I've missed you!" she says. "its only been 2 and half days since I've seen you. Not that long!" I giggle. Yeah I said giggled! "Lou and Eleanor are here!" Jenna says coming outside. Harry and Zayn were behind her carrying blankets. I was getting cold so a blanket would be nice. Eleanor and Louis waved as they walked towards the fire. "picture before we all get settled!" Jenna tells us. We all get up and stand together. Zayn, Liam, Chelsea and I stand in the back row. Jenna, Harry, Louis and Eleanor stand right in front of us. Niall and Jules sit in the front. The camera flashes and we put on our best smiles. I generally hate pictures but I was ok with this one for some reason. " thanks guys I'm making Christmas cards to send back home." Jenna explains Christmas cards! I had forgotten that my family does those. "for some reason I feel like I want to tell a very funny story" Jenna says as we sit down. "go ahead" Chelsea says. "so back in 7th grade, Kayla and I thought we were gonna be murdered!" she starts laughing and I join in remember the story. Everyone looks at us like were nuts. "So it all started one day after school. Jenna was getting us some food while I went upstairs to get my laptop. I heard a strange noise and I screamed and ran back downstairs." I tell them. " she got on the floor and curled up in a ball. For some reason I picked up a candle and started yelling up stairs. I heard the noise too so we ran to her mothers room and locked our self in. We huddled in the closet and called her dad. And her mom. And my mom. We kept hearing noises and Kayla was about to have a panic attack. Then we hear someone bang on the door. It was my mom and we dashed out of the house in our socks and jump into the car. She waited for an hour to see what it was. Her dad called us and told us it was just.." Jenna continues the story. "running water!" Julia shouts remembering the story. "gosh I felt so stupid after that!" I laugh. "i had a hard time going to sleep that night though." I say remembering my terrified 13 year old self. We exchange more stories of how silly were when we were younger.

"ok so the rules are simple you can sing any song but it can't be by one direction." Jenna explains We were having a campfire singing competition. We could sing alone or with others. Everyone had to participate. Niall was up first. He whispered something into Zayn's ear and began to play his guitar.

My heart skips-skips-skips-skips-skips-skips a beat.  
(Niall Horan! Zayn Malik! YEAH!)

I can see you're not yourself  
Even when you're here with me  
I know that you're somewhere else  
So put another record on  
Kiss and leave me on  
Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat  
'Cause every time we come this close, my heart skips, skips a beat

So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

So hung up  
We can't let go  
If you really have to leave  
One more time just move me slow  
So put another record on  
Play it on repeat,  
Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,  
And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat

So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
[Rap: Zayn Malik]  
Zayn Malik, Yeah  
At the start of the night I was like, what?  
Let's have a team talk,  
Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,  
Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw  
Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,  
Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,  
'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper  
You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat.  
[Chorus/Outro: Niall]  
So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
(My heart skips, skips a beat)  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
(My heart skips, skips a beat)

We clap for the two of them. I had no clue we were playing to win. If Niall and zayn were gonna bring out the big guns so would we. I was gonna do a simply Taylor swift song but no I was gonna go all out. I pull Jenna and Chelsea in my master plan. Lou and Eleanor were up next. They choose the song lucky. [link] They did well but not as good as we would. It was our turn next. I grabbed my phone turned on our song and stood up.  
ME:  
White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go  
All  
I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)  
Chelsea  
Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh day (NO!)  
Have you had a sh day? (NO!), we've had a sh day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
Jenna  
I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey d, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home  
All  
I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)  
Me with (everyone)  
Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh day (NO!)  
Have you had a sh day? (NO!), we've had a sh day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
All  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Blow me one last kiss  
Jenna  
I will do what I please, anything that I want  
Chelsea  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
Me  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear  
All  
I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh day (NO!)  
Have you had a sh day? (NO!), we've had a sh day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Blow me one last kiss.

We take a bow and sit down we rocked it! All the other boys meaning, harry and Liam, sang a song they made up themselves. They called it "moves like harry". I was laughing really hard as they changed the lyrics to moves like Jagger. The only person who hadn't gone was Julia. Jenna whispered something in her ear. Julia turned bright red "Your kidding right?" she asked. Jenna started laughing "NO! JUST DO IT!" "ANY OTHER SONG!" Julia demands. " ok fine but make it good." Jenna says siting back down. Julia whispers something in my ear. "she wanted me to do rock me!" she told me. She got up and began to sing her song.  
[julia:]  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

I got up and helped her out.  
[me:]  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

[julia:]  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[x2]  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

I gave her a hi five and I sat back down. The rest of the night was filled with songs and stories. It was really fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"I"VE HAD IT WITH HER!" I yell angrily as I walk into Niall`s house. "well good morning to you too" Niall mumbles with his mouth full. I thrust the piece of paper at Julia. "Happy holidays... OH MY GOSH REALLY?" she says with anger in the voice. It was a Christmas card from my family. I always thought my mother was evil but even I thought she wouldn't do something so terrible. On the back of the card it said "Makayla ran off with some boy and has been gone for 6 months. Stupid teenagers!" my god it couldn't have been a more offensive card. " MORNING!" Chelsea and Jenna yell as they walk in. "Shes done it again" I tell them showing them the card. My family is gonna kill me. Heck they might come and get me. I am so upset at my mother. "Kayla I'm so sorry." Jenna says trying to comfort me. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I stormed out the front door. Sometimes taking a walk helps. I left the card on the table. I passed zayn on my way out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chelsea hand him the card. I suddenly get a call. "Hello" I answer in a shaky voice. " WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? YOU RAN OFF WITH A BOY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE 16! YOUR MOTHER THOUGHT SHE WAS IN LOVE AND MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! GET HOME BEFORE YOU MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO RUIN YOUR LIFE!'" my Nana yelled at me. I was shocked she was generally so calm. I realized why. when my mom got pregnant my dad walked out. I was angered to be compared to her. Zayn isn't my father and I'm not my mother. "IM NOT MY MOTHER. ALL OF MY LIFE YOU HAVE COMPARED ME TO HER! ITS DIFFERENT WITH ZAYN AND I. YOU DON'T ANYTHING ABOUT US!" I yell finding my voice. Sometimes my temper can take control. But I after I explode I quickly come crashing down. "when you come home with a broken heart you will be sorry." at that point I hang up. I can fell the crash. I sit down on the grass and rock myself. I already had tears streaming down my face. I close my eyes and fight the tears. Soon my favorite arms are around me. After about 5 mins I'm better enough to talk. Soon everyone is outside. Apparently all of our family that didn't know about us had all found out and told us their thoughts on our "reckless" behavior. But they weren't in our shoes. Niall starts to play his guitar. Zayn hadn't let go of me and I didn't want him to.  
People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about

Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
Ohh

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you, our little secret

But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
I was true they didn't know about us. They didn't know what we had been through together. They were quick to jump to conclusions. The only people who understood was us. The song had sumed that up pretty well. Maybe it was time to show the public that we were together. Right now it was basicly unconfirmed rumors.


	5. Chapter 5

"Flash, flash, television, Give me a new religion" I was listening to music on my phone as I stood around waiting. Love 2012. Xena and I loved that song. She had showed it to me in 7th grade and we still love it. I missed her so much. I was kinda humming while kinda dancing along to the music. Then I saw her. She was looking around confused. Oh right I was wearing a black hoodie with some dark jeans. Plus I was wearing sunglasses. I know what your thinking "who wears sunglasses in DECEMBER?" but if anybody recognized me I might be mobbed. I kinda took a cab and snuck away to come to the airport. So nobody knows where I am. Every body back at the houses are probably freaking out. The girl still was looking around. I walked over to her. She didn't notice me. I taped her on the shoulder. She turns around with lightning fast reflexes and grabs my left arm and twists it backwards. "OW! Xena that hurts! Its me!" I say dropping my glasses a little to let see my gray-blue eyes. "whoops. Sorry Kayla." she asks releasing my wrist. As I rub my wrist she sees something I knew she would like. "Oh my god your family is gonna kill you." she exclaims. "Its small maybe know one will notice?" I say in a very innocent sounding voice. "you cant wash this one off! ITS A TATOO!" ok she knew my little secret. On my 16th birthday I kinda illegally got a tattoo. It said in black ink "1D" with the infinity sign. I quickly covered it back up. I then jumped on and squeezed the life out of my best friend. " I MISSED YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH" I tell her.

We exchange stories while we get her luggage and get a cab. She had been so bored without us. While we were having the time of our life. I kinda felt guilty. But I was nothing but super duper happy to be back with Xena. "You are staying HERE?" Xena exclaims looking from the huge house in front of her to me. "casa de Malik" I say using my limited Spanish. I lead her inside to find everyone waiting. Niall and Julia were worry eating. Jenna and Zayn were pacing. Chelsea, Eleanor, and Liam were looking worried. Louis was just being Louis. The next thing I know I'm being tackled by a blur of red hair. "WHAT THE THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" she demands. " Xena!" she says as she turns. Liam lifts his head at the mention of her name. Everyone looks over to see us. "Well hi, what I miss." I ask pretending I didn't do anything. "MAKAYLA! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Julia exclaims as she hugs me. "well I'm sorry." I say as if its no big deal. "She could have been out there waiting for you to be alone in order to strike again!" now Zayn was adding to the pot of anger. FUN. "Well I'm fine." I tell them. " you almost weren't." harry said showing us his phone. It was a news article published minutes ago. "Arrest of American attacker at London airport!" oh my god. She was there. She was very close to me. She was there to get revenge. I shouldn't have gone alone. "they caught her" I mange to say. I start to feel light headed. I sit down. I couldn't process it. I could have died. It was even harder to process the fact that they had caught her. It was all over. I was safe. A huge weight was lifted off my chest. I was safe. "its all over" I mumble as if I'm telling my self. " yep its all over." zayn says putting an arm around me.


	6. Chapter 6

"no Boris I'm not gonna give you a sandwich." I tell the dog begging at my feet. Xena and I were in the kitchen making everyone lunch. Xena chuckled. "ok fine you can have a tiny piece." I say tossing him a tiny piece of the food. He gobbles it up and looks up at me like he's asking for more. "you can't crack her more than once." Xena tells the dog. I went back to my sandwich making. I was having like the best day! My best friend was here, they caught my attacker and no family had tried to "ask" me to come home. "so hows it going with boyfriend? Darian right?" I ask. Every one else was out of earshot. "um to be honest not perfect." she confines in me. "honey it never is perfect. If it were love would be no fun." I tell her. "i don't know you and Zayn seem to be pretty perfect." I snort at her misconception. "if we were perfect, we would have no need for each other." I tell her. " wait today's the 13th. Today's like the 5th day of Hanukkah!" Xena nods confirming my realization. "We are having a party for you tonight. You can teach us dredal! We can make those potato pancake thinks and other food." I was getting excited now. "sure sounds like fun" she agrees. We finish up making lunch and carry it to everyone. I had a turkey and cheese with lettuce, onions, a little bit of banana peppers and mayo. Yum my favorite kind.

So after lunch we all did our holiday shopping. Xena and I went grocery shopping. While the others ran off somewhere else. We all had sunglasses on to avoid drama. I had a pocket knife in my boot. It had become a habit. You never know what might happen! Xena and I got a cart and started to get what we needed. I had been reunited with my partner in crime. We caused trouble and acted stupid together, cuz that's just what we do. Mature right? Gangnam style came on as I was picking out potatoes. Xena and I, being the mature teenagers we are, started dancing. We got our gangnam style on in the middle of the produce section. After making fools of our selves I grabbed our potatoes and we ran away laughing our heads off. Shopping with Xena is always fun. We soon got all we needed and headed back to the house. We put away the food and headed to do present shopping I bought stuff for everyone. They were just gonna love it. By the time we were done it was 4 pm. We rushed back to the house and started our cooking. I set Chelsea up peeling and cutting potatoes, Julia and Jenna helped Xena set up. I worked frying the potatoes and making other fried foods. I even make doughnuts. "I died and went to heaven" Niall explained seeing all the food in the kitchen. He tried to take a doughnut, but I was to fast. "OW" she yelps as I smack his hand with my spatula Chelsea starts laughing. "I wouldn't try to steal from her, Niall she'll kick your ass" zayn says as he walks in. "You could have told me that a minute ago" Niall said rubbing his hand. " can I have one?" Zayn asks me. Just to rub it in Niall`s face, I hand him a tiny doughnut. "they key is to ask first" he explains to Niall. Niall starts to ask, but I cut him off. "don't even ask. You will just have to wait." I say with an evil smirk. " foods looking good" Xena comments on my cooking. She took some of the platters and took them to the table. I had made sure to get Lou a platter of carrots. Soon we were all ready. All we had to do was wait for the others to get here. Harry was here first. "hello love" he told Jenna as he walked in. We had all agreed we would wait till Christmas to give gifts. So this was just a meal and some games. Next here was Liam "what happened to his hair" Xena whispered to me when she though he couldn't here. "he shaved it in his post break up phase." I whisper back. I knew it was pretty awkward for her to be here with Liam They hadn't seen each other since the break up and had yet to speak to each other. The last to arrive were Lou and Eleanor "thank god your here I'm starving" Niall exclaimed Niall can only be explained in one word. Niall. Just as we started eating Lou stood up and tapped on his glass. "Eleanor and I have an announcement!" Lou yelled. Knowing Louis this would be interesting. "We're engaged." he told us. I dropped my fork. I so didn't see that coming. Apparently I wasn't the only one. there were many gasps. "Congrats Guys!" Chelsea found her voice first. We all start clapping They were gonna get married. Eleanor showed us her ring. It was beautiful. A little big for my taste but beautiful none the less. Oh I love weddings! That was the main topic all through dinner. After dinner Xena lit the candles in the menorah. I enjoyed watching how she recited something in Hebrew She then taught us to play dredal. It was a simple gambling game. We used chocolate gold coins. I was pretty good at it.

"Night Jules." I tell her as she and Niall leave. They helped clean up and they were the last to leave. Xena was staying with us. She was tired and went to bed. She want used to this time zone yet, so no clue what time she'd be up in the morning. I was a little tired my self. Zayn and I went into our bedroom and ended up talking almost all night. We passed out at about the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

"but Kayla, isn't it a little much?" Xena complained. It was Christmas eve and I had her in a pretty dress. I was in jeans and a nice sweater. I looked nice but not as nice as Xena "no no you look great!" I tell her. We were gonna spend the night at Harry's for Christmas I had warped all the gifts I was giving last night. I think I had done a good job. I had to make a few calls in order to get the gifts for my best friends. But it was worth it. Soon we were ready to go and the 3 of us, me, Zayn and Xena, were ready to go.

"Merry Christmas!" Jenna exclaims as she opens the door. I put the gifts under the tree. Then Jenna led us to our rooms. Zayn and I were sharing a room. We dropped off our bags and I headed into the kitchen to prepare the food. Xena met me there and we prepare a large amount of food. Just as we finished everyone else arrived. "Merry Christmas!" everyone was in a great mood. Well everyone except Liam. Liam seemed scared, worried and exceeded at the same time. I could kinda tell he was planing something, but I let it drop to the back of my mind. I guess it's just nerves. Xena had recently told him she wanted to be friends. Ever since then he was acting as if he had a new kind of hope. Boys! I shook my head even at the thought. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw Xena Ok maybe I had dressed her up to spark something between them. But they would never know that. He-he I'm evil sometimes. Julia and Niall were in heaven. We had made a lot of food. Alot of really good food. I had baked my special apple pie. I made the crust and everything. I also made a bunch of side dishes. There's was everything from veggies to mash potatoes to mac and cheese. Food was everywhere. This was our first holiday season together and I wanted to make the most of it. I could see in Julia's eyes that she was kinda homesick. Of all of us girls I was the least homesick. My family has a tendency to almost completely ignore me during the holiday season. When I was 12 I stopped eating pork. They always look at me as if I'm a freak. I'M NOT THE ONE EATING THE CUTE PIGGIE! My parents were the worst. They mocked my refusal to eat pork. At least with me new family I could eat my veggies in peace. Soon we each had at least 5 pounds of food on each of our plates. We ate and told stories and laughed all diner long. In my 16 years of life I had never spoken during a holiday dinner. But this one I felt brave enough to speak. My friends are more family to me than my real family is. They respect who I am and I respect them. It's the golden rule.

After desert we went and sat in the living room. Harry started a fire in the fire place. We weren't gonna open presents until tomorrow morning. Liam and the boys ran to "get" something. I got up to go the bathroom. I passed the room the boys were in. "Liam shes not worth it. Are you sure." Niall asks. Ok I was snooping. But might have been helpful. "Yeah I'm sure" Liam didn't sound all that sure. I quickly ran to the bathroom and back to the living room. I just beat the boys. Niall had his guitar so I could tell this would be good. Niall began to play.

You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry  
Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye  
Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart

You're so London, your own style, your own style  
We're together, it's so good, so girl  
Why are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart?  
You're tearing me apart

Did I do something stupid, yeah girl, if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's got to be some way to get you to want me  
Like before

Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts, cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile  
Baby, tell me how to make it right

Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on baby even if I wanted to,  
Nobody compares to you

We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed  
I remember the taste of your lipstick  
Now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart  
You're tearing up my heart

Did I do something stupid, yeah girl, if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's got to be some way to get you to want me  
Like before

Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts, cause I know that you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel, like you do when you smile  
Baby, tell me how to make it right

Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on baby, even if I wanted to  
Nobody compares to you

Oh  
Nobody compares to you  
There's got to be some way to get you to want me like before

Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile  
Baby, tell me how to make it right

Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on baby, even if I wanted to  
Nobody compares to you

Xena dashed off. NICE JOB Liam! I got up, sighed and walked after her. I gave Liam and exasperated look. You sing a love song to a girl with a boyfriend that's gonna work just fine. "Xena open up." I say as I knock on the door to her and Chelsea's room. She unlocks it and I walk in. I lock the door behind me. "He's so sweet, but I have a boyfriend." she sounds so distressed. "i can get him to back off." I tell her. I could. I'm pretty good at threatening people. "no I want to be friends with him." she says. We change into our pjs. I put on a oversized sweater, that completely fell off one shoulder and some bag pj pants. I like to sleep in clothes that are lose and comfy. We headed back out. Everyone else had changed too. I was kinda chilly so I dashed to the closest person with a blanket. It happened to be Chelsea "Do you remember when I told you Santa wasn't real?" I ask Julia "yep I didn't believe you" she says. We chuckle at how silly we were as kids. "Kayla I forgot to show you! I can finally do it!" she says changing the subject. "Do what?" she gets up and does a full split. "very nice." she had been working on it since before I could remember. She's a ballet dancer. She looks and moves like one. "how do you girls do that?" Louis asks looking as if he was imagining great pain. "Girls are just more flexible." Chelsea says. I give her a hi-five for girl power. Sorry but I love my gender. Girls run the world! Well technically only 6.28% of the world. But it's a start. We spend the rest of the night talking. Then we went to bed. The room zayn and I were sharing was pretty nice. I was more tired than I seemed cuz I was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up there was a blurry object in my face. It started yelling something. I felt threatened and before I had time to think, I punched. It jumped back. As I was up in a flash. It only to took a second to see what had happened. Niall and Julia had the bright idea to wake us up by yelling at us. I had reacted without thinking and now Niall had a bloody nose. "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY NIALL!" I yelp try to help him. I hear laughter. All the other boys were on the floor laughing. "Niall got beat up by a girl" Louis snickers. "Keep it up and your next!" I threaten them. After a few minutes I knew Niall would be ok. I felt pretty bad about hurting him, but he assured me it was ok. After all the drama we went to open presents.

We all sat around the tree in out pajamas and passed around gifts. We each had a pile of different sized boxes each wrapped in colorful paper. Jenna open one of her gifts first. She got an adorable pair of ugg boots from Xena She loved them. Next Niall opened one of his. It was a huge box full of potato chips. I couldn't stop laughing. Julia had made his day with her gift. "Potatoes!" Niall said the way only he could. Harry went next. He got the entire series of family guy from Jenna Xena then opened a gift from Liam He got her a sweater with a huge bow on it. Xena loves bows. Chelsea got a One direction jacket from Xena. Then it was my turn. I picked the biggest one in my pile. It was large but kinda thin. I unwrapped it to find a huge picture. It was the very picture we had taken on the weekend we met the boys. They were leaving but we took one last photo on the stairs to my front porch. It was a very pretty picture. I gave Xena a huge hug for her gift. It was one of the best gifts I had ever gotten. Julia went next. She got a gift card from Xena Zayn unwrapped a gift to find a book. It was written by Xena He opened up a random page and read it. Suddenly he looked scared. I peered over to see what he had read. It said "Break her heart and mark my words I'm gonna KILL YOU!" oh Xena Well she would kill him and Jenna, Julia and Chelsea would help. Hopefully there will be no need to kill people. The thought of my friends killing him was unbearable.

Over the next 30 mins we had opened all but around 2 gifts each. I had received some cool things my favorite were the picture, a bracelet with pictures in it from Julia and the movie titanic from Jenna The funniest gift each of us girls got was from Louis He got each of us a 1D doll. I got Zayn, Jenna got harry, Eleanor got Lou, Julia and Chelsea got Niall and Xena got Liam I had laughed at the weirdness of that gift. How many girls could say they have a doll of their boyfriend. Louis has quite a sense of humor. Jenna had gotten some make up from Jules Xena got a book from Julia and hairbands from Jenna Julia received some art supplies from Niall Niall got Nandos gift cards from both Jenna and Xena Zayn got a hairbrush from harry, a mirror from Julia and a sketch book from me. I knew he liked to draw. Julia gave Eleanor some jewelry and I gave her a metal bracelet that was made by an old friend of Xena and I. Liam got some shoes from Xena. It was nice to see them being friends.

Finally we opened the gifts from Chelsea. She made us open them at the same time. There was one per couple. I opened the one for me and Zayn. It was a scrapbook. I open up the the first page. A tear drips down my face as I go through each page. In the beginning of the book it has a page on each of us before we met each other, complete with pictures. Then it shows how we all came together. It showed pictures of all of us and some of just a couple. In the back there were pages on each couple. It had adorable picture of each of us. I hugged Chelsea. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me. Everyone else loved their copy too. Then I had the girls open up my gift to them. I gave them each a beautiful bracelet. They leather with a name spelled out in beads. Each said there own names. I had one that said "Makayla" on it. "Donna made these! How on earth did you get her to ship these here?" Xena asked surprised. I knew Xena would recognize Donna's work. "I just called her!" I tell Xena. Donna is a sweet lady who makes jewelry. She lives with her husband in the north Georgia mountains. She was happy to help me out.  
I opened my last gift. It was from Zayn. I opened the small box to find a beautiful golden, heart shaped locket. I opened it to find a picture of the two of us together. AW! On the other side engraved were the words "little things". "Merry Christmas" he said. "How did I become the luckiest girl in the world?" I say as I kiss him. Then we all go eat some breakfast. I must say this was the best Christmas ever.


	9. Chapter 9

"what time is it?" I grumble rolling over. I find that I can't. A pair of legs block my way. I sudden remember what was going on. "about three thirty" Julia says. I look to see her drawing a replica of the picture Xena got me. Dang I had been a sleep for and hour. "Get up!" I yell at the pile of blankets on the other side of the sofa. "im up" Xena says opening her eyes. We had all decided to take a nap. Xena and I took the couch and Jenna and Chelsea were in the room where Xena was staying. We had all come over to Zayn's. The boys and Eleanor were visiting family. We didn't want to intrude so we stayed here. Secretly I was afraid that Zayn's family wouldn't like me. Most of my own family doesn't like me so I'm sure other families wouldn't. "OW!" I exclaim. Xena throw a pillow at me. "you zoned out again!" she said. Whoops. I have to quit doing that. I still wanted to get even. I hit her with a pillow. Pillow fight! Julia got involved and we whacked the crap out of each other. Soon we were on the floor panting. Boris took the opportunity to give me a big dslobbery kiss. EW! "no please no that tickles!" I laugh trying to push him off me. I sit up and rub his belly. Boris had really take in a liking to me. Some people say I have a connection with animals, but it's really easy to get along with animals. They are easier to read than people. Ok I'm not exactly a people person. So I do get animals better. "I feel like we missed something." Jenna mumbles as she and Chelsea enter the room. We all start laughing. "video chat now" says a text from my grandma. I do as she says. I kinda miss my family I only really care about a tiny portion of my family. I'm close to my mothers mothers side of the family. "Merry Christmas!" yells everyone I care about. Everyone was siting around the computer. My grandma, my grandpa, my 2 great aunts and their husbands and kids, my great grandmother and my moms sister and her husband and twin babies. My friends sat around me. " hi! I miss you guys so much! You remember Xena, Julia, and Jenna, right? And this is Chelsea!" I tell my family. "Where's this mystery boy? I want to meet him!" my great grandma asks. She always likes to get strait to the point. "MOTHER!" my grandma yells. "nana it's ok. He's not here right now. He's visiting family. He should be here soon though." I tell them. "at least give us some details!" my great grandma says. Ok I kinda hadn't told them anything at all. "Kayla you didn't tell them?" Chelsea asks. "no" I say sheepishly. She smacks the back of my head. Ok I deserve red it. "well he's..." I start trying to describe Zayn. "nice" Julia says. "HOT!" Jenna puts in. "Talented!" Xena says. "and he has amazing hair!" Chelsea finishes. "thank you peanut gallery!" I exclaim. My family laughs. "anyways what have you all been doing" I ask. They each tell a story or two. I had missed a good bit. Soon I heard someone open the front door. "we" "are" "here" "dear" "friends!" the boys sing. "there here!" Jenna exclaims. "great we get to meet these boys!" my great grandma says. This was gonna be interesting. The boys walk in to the room and sit on the sofa. I wondered who would recognize them first. My money is on my grandma. "hi" the boys say. Before my family can respond, they all turn away from the camera. Soon my sister comes onto the screen. She hugs my grandma then turns to the computer. "SISSY!" She yells. "waiting you boys are familiar..." my grandma says looking at us again. Suddenly my my aunt Janet's eyes get real wide. "Your that boy band!" she exclaims. "One something!" "One Direction, mom!" my cousin says. "your harry" my grandma says pointing at at him. "pleasure" harry said. "Your Niall, your Zayn, I'm gonna go with you Liam and that's Louis" my grandma says with perfect accuracy "now which of the cuties is yours!?" my blunt great grandmother asks. I turn scarlet. My grandfather starts laughing hysterically "That would be me!" zayn says raising his hand. I was so glad he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. If any of them saw his tattoos they would flip out. I was also glad I was wearing a jacket. If they saw my tattoo that would be worse. They talk on for a while then they finally let us go. "so that's my crazy family" I sigh closing the laptop. "that lady was something else." Louis says. "that's grandma for you." I say. My mother had failed. My family had changed their minds about my running off. I wasn't stupid like my mother had suggested. Now she was the only one who didn't know who I was dating. "oh here's a letter from your gran" Niall says handing me and envelope. It was address to all of us. I opened it and read it allowed. "Merry Christmas! I enjoyed meeting you all and I heard you all are together still." then she had a note for each of us. "harry- thank you for the breakfast, your a pretty good cook. Louis- you kid are witty, keep on laughing. Niall- I have 2 sons and lots of grandsons, but never have I seen someone eat as much as you. Liam- keep all of them in line! Zayn- just thought you might want to know that for the last year I have had a security camera in the basement." I abruptly stopped reading. Every one except me, Zayn, Chelsea, and Eleanor started laughing. Zayn and I were embarrassed, but Eleanor and Chelsea were lost. I had forgot they weren't there. "so we went to Kayla's grandmothers house, and in the basement Zayn kissed Kayla. We kinda walked in and saw the whole thing!" Jenna explained And my grandmother knew about it! Awkward. I couldn't read the letter anymore. But I didn't see a part about her emailing the video to me. I pulled it up and showed them. It was in black and white and had no sound. It started as I got up from the exercise machine. Then I trip. Zayn catches me. Then boom! First kiss. "Aw!" Chelsea says. "You went 2 weeks at school with me and you forgot to mention that this happened!" I smile sweetly. "it slipped my mind" "uh huh" Chelsea says sounding unconvinced. We spent another hour talking about Christmas, memories and family.

Soon everyone had gone. It was just me, Xena and Zayn. Xena was tired and went to bed. My family had asked that we all visit the soon. I was afraid. Zayn saw that something was wrong. It might have the fact that I was running my finger through my hair obsessively, but he knew something was up. "whats wrong?" he asks siting down next to me."im afraid. I'm afraid to face my parents." I admit. I was afraid of my mother the most. She has this thing were one second she's all nice the next she's a monster. She kinda bipolar. When I was younger I wanted to be a singer. But she never said anything about it. The second my sister could talks she tried to make her a model or an actress. Apparently my sister had start quality and I didn't. All my dreams were crushed by my parents. They crushed every thing I cared about. I was afraid to risk another thing I cared about being crushed. It didn't help that he happened to be part of One Direction. When I was 13 I had a was like most girls my age, in love with One Direction. I got the infection from Jenna and Chelsea My dad insulted them every time I brought them up. He once even said that at least one of them had to be gay. I flipped out on that day. Jenna was with me and had nearly choked him. So I didn't fell comfortable bringing him one direction. "don't worry, I'm sure we will survive. I've met your dad he's not that bad." he says hugging me. "oh he's nothing compared to my mother." I sigh. He was right I shouldn't worry so much. After a while we go to bed. It had been an interesting first Christmas with the boys.

hi i was up til 3 in the morning writing this!


	10. Chapter 10

"Rise and shine!" I say opening the curtains in Xena's room. "OH GOD" she yells trying to cover her eyes from the blinding light. The snow outside made it brighter. I walked out of the room and got Xena some coffee. "So you and I are going on a walk!" I tell her as she sips her coffee. She put on her new sweater from Liam I was wearing the gray converse that Eleanor had got me. We were soon ready to go. I decided to take Boris with us. We walked to a street with little shops on it. I loved the feeling of walking in London with snow all around us. We chatted about things we hadn't talked about. We gossiped and giggled. I missed talking with her. But soon our fun was over. The paparazzi is pretty good at finding people. I was kinda famous for dating Zayn now, so a picture of me was worth a lot Xena and I got separated while running from the flashing cameras. I'm a fast runner so it didn't take me long to get far ahead of them. I quickly turned into an alley. I bumped into a teenage boy, with strawberry blonde hair, about my age. He opened his mouth to speak but I covered his mouth with my hand. The press was not about to find me. The dummies ran passed the alley, completely missing me. I let out a sign of relief and let go of the boy. "Where they after you?" he asks. He didn't sound British In fact he sounded American "yeah" I say. "that must be annoying" he comments Difenatly American "You have no idea!" I exclaim. "I'm Makayla" I say reaching out to shake his hand. "Camren or CJ" he says shaking my hand. "I can tell you not from around here." CJ says. "I'm from the states. Georgia to be specific." I tell him. "I used to live in Georgia!" I swear this boy was getting more and more familiar. I felt like I had met him before. "Somthings gonna give now! Cuz I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me know cuz you've got that one thing!" the familiar ring tone plays. "Hey!" I answer "Are you ok? Xena told me what happened." zayn sounded worried. "I'm fine. Out of breath but fine" I hear a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna come get you." "bring Jules with you!" maybe she could help me. I tell him where I am. "love you" "love you, too" "bye" "bye" I hang up. "sorry that was my boyfriend" I explain to CJ. "what part of Georgia did you say you were from?" he asks. "i didn't say. But I'm originally from Cobb county. I lived near Marietta." I tell him. I didn't expect him to know Marietta. It's a relatively small town. "you looks so familiar... I used to know a girl names Makayla. I shrug and brush my hair behind my left ear. " she had a scar in front of her ear like that!" he exclaims. I got that scar when I was in 4th grade. I had stiches there. The scar was barley visible so I was shocked he noticed it. "but didn't have a scar on her neck." he says. I quickly covered that. The scar had faded some but it still stood out. I was very insecure my new scars. "I got it recently." I say trying to mask my hurt. "Kayla!" a voice calls. I turn to see Julia "hey Jules this guy is from Georgia!" I call. "cool" she says running over to me. "CJ?" "Julia?" "omg I haven't seen you since middle school!" she did recognize him. "a little help please?" I ask. "Kayla it's CJ! From 3rd grade!" omg it all came back to be now. He was one of my best friends. He was in my class in 3rd, 4th and 5th grade. I met him the same year as Julia I felt good to be reunited with a childhood friend. He had moved to London with his family about a year ago. "where is he?" I ask Julia all of the sudden. She knew exactly who I meant. "He was being a slow poke so I ran here!" she says. All of a sudden I get a sharp pain in my side. It happens from time to time because of my scar. This time I wasn't prepared, and it was a particularity strong one. I grit my teeth and ball my fists trying to deal with the pain but then it gets worse. Before know it I'm falling. Just in time, Zayn shows up and catches me. I was so glad he was here. My breathing becomes shallow as the pain subsides. Zayn was used to my little flare ups. Julia has seen some of them. She rushes over and pulls up my shirt to look at the scar. It was really red. The doctor had said this would happen if I ever made even a little movement that stress the area. "You ok?" Zayn asks. "yeah it's over now." I say finding the strength to stand up by myself. CJ was a little freaked out. "its a very long story" Julia said.

"Dude you look just like that guy from that boy band one direction!" CJ says. Julia and I laugh. "what?" CJ asks. "For one we love that band and tw.." Julia says. "no! You two like a boy band? Never! They are like group of Justin beavers!" CJ interpreted I had shocked myself when I became a fan of one direction. When we were younger CJ had started the Justin beaver club for people who hate the beibs. Julia and I were quick to join. We still don't like him. The boys were very different from the beaver. "second of all, He's not a look alike." Julia said. "no? Is he complety different?" Cj said with sarcasm "I am that guy from the boy band" zayn says. "Harry styles right?" cj asks. I start laughing so hard that my sides hurt. Seriously? Zayn looks nothing like harry! "Zayn Malik" Zayn says. "Can you prove it?" I stop laughing. Zayn looks surprised. Generally no one asks him to prove he's Zayn. But he's a ways up for a challenge "ok. Do you know the song what makes you beautiful?" he asks. "sadly." cj says. "sing the beginning?" zayn asks me. I nod. "Your insecure don't know what for You turning heads when you walk through the door ah or don't need make up to cover up being the way that you are is enough everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you." I sing by my self. "Baby you light up my world like no body else the way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know you don't know your beautiful. If only you saw what I can see you'd under stand why I want you so desperately right now I'm lookin at you and I can't be believe you don't know your beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful." Julia, Zayn and I sing together. Cj is still not convinced. "So ca come on you got it wrong to prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why you being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes" zayn sings his solo. "whoa you actually him" cj sounds stunned. "but how?" he asks looking from me to Zayn. "that's a long story. You know whose a great story teller..." I grab Zayn's hand. "JULIA!" I yell as we run away from them.

We run all the way back to the house. "Niall is gonna kill me." I admit as we sit on the steps to the house. "WHY?" Zayn asks sounding concerned. "Don't tell Niall, but for 3 years CJ was madly in love with Julia and they were "dating" in I think 4th grade. And I left her alone with him." I explain. "yep he's gonna kill you. Unless you bake him a cake." Zayn said. I laugh. "get inside before you get sick" yells Xena as she opens the door. "yes mother!" I say as we walk in. She sticks her tongue out at me. I stick mine out right back at her. Sometime we were super mature, other times we were super immature. This being one of those times. I look and see Chelsea siting on the sofa. "hey!" I say. "hi Liam sent me over here cuz he went to get my "surprise". What ever that could be." she says rolling her eyes. "so what you been doing this morning?" she asks. "walked the dog, got chased by the paparazzi, found a childhood friend. The norm" I say. "how is that normal? If that happens a lot how do you stand it?" Xena asked shocked. I forgot she wasn't used to it the way the rest of us were. You get used to it fast when you travel with famous people a lot "You get used to it" Chelsea, Zayn and I say at the same time. I decide to take Zayn's advice and bake a cake. Just as I putting it in the oven, Jenna walked into the kitchen. She was humming rock me. "i don't want to know!" I exclaim closing the oven. "thanks for leaving us!" I hear Julia say as she shuts the front door. "your welcome!" I yell back. I walk into the living room. I give Julia a hug. "what was that for?" she asks confused. "is it a crime to hug someone just because they want to? Oh and Jenna, Chelsea and Xena this is CJ." I explain. "the boy from those yearbooks! The one that you drew a big..." Xena says with a smirk. "Shut up!" I grumble before she can continue. "Kayla, come on it was 3rd grade! Let me tell them." she begs. "fine" "she drew a large heart around his picture in 3rd grade." she says laughing. I turn scarlet. CJ chuckles. Jenna and Chelsea snicker and Zayn looks a little jealous. I go sit with him. The others share stories. "I thought you said Julia dated him." he whispers "oh they did I had the terrible misfortune liking the same boy as her. Don't worry I have no feelings for him. Your the only one I have feelings for." I whisper back. That puts his mind at ease. "I smell cake!" Niall says as he walks in. "yep I made a cake." I tell him. "and Xena made vegetables. Eat your vegetables then you can have some cake. " I tell him. He frowns but then agrees. I thought he needed to eat healthier and I was gonna make him do it. He scans the room. "whose that?" leave it to Niall to be blunt. "an old friend" I say getting up to take out my cake. I evilly left Julia to explain I had made 2 layers of yellow cake. It was my great great grandmother's recipe. I had some chocolate fudge icing I took the cakes out of the pans and set them out to cool. I'm the master at taking cakes out of the pan in one piece. So my cake would look and taste great. Xena had a pan full of chicken stir fry on the stove. I garbed a plate and started eating. I called everyone else to eat once I was half way done with my meal. I was done eating by the time everyone else had sat down. I got up and iced my cake. It looked very pretty. Julia and Niall were almost drooling by the time I was done. Once everyone had finished I cut the cake. It tasted great. Niall ate his piece within 2 mins. Just as I was finishing the dishes, Liam, Eleanor, Louis and harry walked in with the surprise.

I walked into the living room to see a guy with hair such a bright orange it could only belong to one person. "Guys this is Ed Sheeran. He wrote little things. We told him about each of you and he turned it into a song." Liam told us. I love ed Sheeran! Nobody in the room loves him as much as Chelsea does. "Let me guess your Makayla" ed said pointing at me. "your Jenna, that's Xena and your Julia" he was perfectly correct. Chelsea still hadn't moved. "Liam you put her into shock." I tease walking over to sit next Chelsea "I'm siting in Zayn Malik's living room with ed Sheeran." she whispers to me. "when will I wake up?" she asks. The first month I knew that guys I had asked my self the same question. Sometimes I still do. When will I wake up and find that this is all a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

"Please tell me what happened." a voice says from behind me. I was finishing putting away the dishes after diner. I knew exactly what CJ wanted to know. He wanted to how I got my scars. "Julia said all they know is that you were attacked." he says trying to get me to talk. "I cant. Its too painful." I had never told a living soul the events of that terrifying day. Everyone just excepted the fact that I all I was gonna say was that I was stabbed. It didn't explain my other injuries but they never made me talk. "but you will have to, when you testify against her." I dropped the the fork that was in my hand. I had to tell. There was no way around it. I sit down. "ok ill tell, but I will never speak of it again." I say searching for a place to begin. "it seemed any any other day. I had split up with the girls and was walking to the park we always hung out at. I noticed a girl following me. I though nothing of it. If I knew what a monster she was I would have ran for my life. As I was standing alone waiting for the others I noticed she was getting closer. Then the next thing I know she's..." I can't continue. The tears start streaming down my face. I somehow find the strength to continue. "she got her hands one me before I had time to run. I tried to scream but I couldn't. She threw me onto the ground. She told me how stupid I was for picking Zayn. I got back up and almost got away. She laughed as she stabbed me. I remember falling to the ground. She sliced my neck then just as she was about to leave, she stomped on my arm. She broke my wrist. I passed out and the next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed. Is that what you wanted?" I said getting up. I looked over to see that everyone had been listening. I just keep walking. I shut the door as I enter my room. I lay down and let out the tears I been keeping in. I just couldn't get her voice out of my head. Her taunts. Her laugh. I put on my headphones and turn on the the most loud music I have. It turned it to the highest it would go. It was too loud for me to think. I eventually fell a sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to find that I was tucked into bed with my phone and headphones on my bed side table. I feel much better today than last night. I had opened some deep wounds last night. But they were closed now. It kinda feels like I cleaned them out. It hurt but its much better now. I roll over looking for Zayn, but he's not there. In the place where he should be, there's only Boris. Zayn was no where to be seen. I looked my phone. Its 4:03 in the morning. I'm reminded of one of my favorite songs when I was little. "It's 4:03 and I can't sleep, Without you next to me I, Toss and turn like the sea" the song went. It was way to early for him to get up, so I was confused. I got up and walked into the living room. A shiver runs through my body as I walk. I looked down and realized that I was not wearing what I was the day before. I was no longer wearing my sweater and I had bare feet. I was in a tank top and it was snowing outside. I was gonna freeze to death. I look over at the sofa to see Zayn sleeping. He was under a blanket with his head on a pillow. It didn't look like he had just woken up, walked over to the sofa and happened to fall asleep. He had been there all night. I could tell by the way the bed looked untouched and the pained sad look on his sleeping face. I'm a night owl so I see a lot of sleeping people. People show how they are really feeling when they sleep. They let there guard down. I was puzzled. Why was he upset? Why was he sleeping on the sofa? I go to Xena's room for answers. As I enter the room I remember that it's 4 am. I would let her sleep. Her bed looked warm. I ran and got under the blankets. I couldn't help it my mind had decided that if I was going to get warm it would take matters into it's own hands. It was a big bed so I barely touched her. The warmth was so comforting that I feel asleep within minutes.

"what the!" Xena yells waking me up. "its just me!" I explain rolling over to face her. "how long have you been in here?" she asks. "a few hours. I was waiting for you to wake up but I guess I was still sleepy." I say with a yawn. "why is he sleeping on the sofa." I ask. "um I don't know." she says quickly. She wasn't telling the truth. I know her. "xena! I know you!" I tell her. "Ok fine. He's upset." she says. "no. I hadn't firgured that already! It's not like I want to know why!" I say in my most sarcastic voice. "well for two reasons. One he thinks you hate him. Two he hates himself." she explains. I feel like exploding. There are words I could have said but instead I gestured for her to continue. "because of your story last night! You told us why she attacked you. He blames himself. I'm still shocked you never told us the whole story. She practically tortured you. You confirmed some of my worst fears. I always thought more had happened than just a stabling. She broke your wrist like medieval torture style." she says. I didn't want to hear about my attack. I never wanted it to be brought up again. And he thought I blamed him? We had been through this before. It's not his fault it's the freaking crazy girls fault. I sigh. My phone buzzes. I look to see I have a text from harry. " I found out that my new cat is pregnant." he texted. "how you figure that out?" I ask. "its giving birth. Help us!" I start laughing. "what?" Xena asks. I throw my phone at her. I get up and walk to my room to get dressed. I was gonna help harry. When I was 11 my mom shipped me off to vet camp. I know a thing or too about baby animals. I change fast. "tell him I'm not mad and that I'm helping harry." I say grabbing my phone. Zayn was still asleep on the sofa as walked out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Six healthy kittens!" I call over to Jenna and Harry. I had just helped his new cat deliver 6 kittens. Jenna and Harry didn't want to be in the room. The sight of a cat giving birth didn't freak me out, but I guess not everyone is as comfortable with stuff like that. I thought she was all done, but I was wrong. Soon there was one more kitten. Something was off with this one. It was a good bit smaller than the rest and it was having a hard time breathing. "JENNA GET A SMALL TOWEL QUICK!" I yell urgently. She does as I say. "she had a seventh and its a runt." I explain as I gently rub the kittens chest trying to get it to breath. "You can't give up little one, not now." I whisper to the tiny kitten.  
After a few minutes, the kitten was breathing normally. I was so relived. I felt a strong connection with this kitten. I put the kitten down near its mother, hoping it would crawl to her. The mother took one look at it and hissed. I wasn't all that shocked. In many cases the mother will refuse to care for the runt. I was just happy she was willing to care for the others. "the little one wont make it, unless he has a mother." I tell Harry and Jenna. "Take him. We have enough on our hands." Harry says gesturing to the 6 other kittens. I nod. The kitten needed a lot of extra care. Xena and I could help it. She had raised her cat tikvah from 2 weeks. She had found his mother dead in her basement, as well as 4 kittens. 2 boys, girls. Xena took the weakest one, an orange tabby. He was named tikvah, because in Hebrew it means hope. I had raised a puppy when its other tried to kill it. It was gonna be hard but we could do it. I text Xena "i need you to get a tiny bottle, new born cat formal, etc. we are getting a baby." "YAY! Kk ill do it asap." she texts back. I put my phone away and turn my attention back to the tiny tuxedo in front of me. I garbed the towel and wrapped up the cold tiny kitten. I was worried because it made very little noise. "well I better get this little one home. See you guys later!" I say as I gently place the wrapped up kitten in my bag. "thanks for the help!" harry says as I walk out the front door.

The kitten was meowing softly when I reached the front of the house. It was very cold out, with snow everywhere on the ground. I stop and take the black and white kitten out of my bag and hold it close to my body. "We're almost there, kitty cat." I say softly to the kitten. I walk through the front door. "what were you helping harry with?" "no hello? Well if you must know, his new cat turned out to be pregnant not fat. I was delivering kittens all morning." I explain. I sit down on the sofa and unwrap the kitten. "its so tiny!" zayn exclaims. "why isn't it with it's mum?" he asks. "He or she is the runt. The mother didn't want it. So I'm left to take care of it." I explain. I check to see what it was. It couldn't be an it all it's life. "Female" I say. Zayn looked at me like "why on earth would you want to know how to tell an animals gender?" I had learned how on an alligator. A dead alligator. I had to stick me finger... Ew I couldn't even finish the thought it grossed me out. " got all the stuff" Xena says as she walks in the front door with shopping bags. "its so cute! Is it a boy or girl? What's its name?" she asked siting down next to me. "Her name is Kit Kat." I say coming up with the name. "Like the candy bar?" Julia had walked in through the front door. "Where did you get her?" she asks. I retell the story all over again as I feed Kit Kat, or Kit for short. "So I didn't buy Harry a fat cat. Well that's embarrassing." Julia says sheepishly. I look around the room. Zayn is no where to be seen. I sigh with exasperation. "What is up with him?" I ask quietly. "well he kinda exploded last night, right after you ran off. He was mad at CJ for making you tell that gruesome story. And he's mad at him self. All because that girl attacked you because of him." Julia explains. That was the one reason I never wanted him to know about my attack. It was the reason I had never told the story. I didn't want him feel guilty. I gave Kit to Xena and ran off to find him.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is a mess." I sigh walking over to Zayn. He knew what I was talking about. I could tell he was deep in thought by the way he was biting his lip. "Sometimes I wish everyone would just forget. I wish I could forget. But I can't. I'm forever scared. Over time they fade. But they will never completely go away. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. We can't dwell on the past forever, at some point we must move on." I say taking his hand in mine. "It hurts me when I see you blaming your self when I don't blame you. I love you and always will." I say laying my head on his shoulder. I was just the perfect height to do that. I'm about 5'6" and he's about 5'9. "how did I end up with a princess?" he asks looking into my eyes. "if I'm a princess, then your a knight." I say. " your knight in shining armor." he says picking me up like a knight would when he was saving a princess. We kiss. "MAKAYLA!" I hear screaming. My friends never use my full name unless something is very wrong. We dash back inside the house to find Julia in panic mode. "its Xena she's gone!" she screamed.

"what do you mean she's gone?Julia what happened?" I ask. "i went to put Kit Kat down for a nap and left Xena in here. When I came back she was gone. I mean I checked everywhere. She's gone!" Julia was freaking out. I hadn't hit the panic button yet. "she could have just gone out. Julia check Niall`s, Zayn go to Lou's, I'll check Liam's We text me when you get to each place who ever is done first check Harry's We meet here in an hour." I say thinking fast. I throw on my coat and run out the door to Liam's house. I prayed she was there. I knocked on the front door. "Liam is Xena here?!" I ask desperate for her to be here. "No, why? What's going on?" he asks. "she's missing. We left her alone and came back and she was gone." I got a text from Zayn. "not at Lou's I'm heading to Harry's now." I text back a frowny face. "shes not at Lou's We are all heading to Zayn's so grab Chelsea and come on." I tell Liam and then I run off to see if Xena was back at home. She wasn't. My panic level was rising. Where is she? Terrible thoughts run through my mind. I push them away. I can't be thinking like that yet. I sat on the sofa, stroking Boris He could tell something was upsetting me. I noticed something on the counter. Something no one else had seen. There was a small piece of paper. I went over and picked it up. It had a number written on it. I thought I knew who it was. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. "hello?" a familiar voice answers. "CJ we need help. Zayn is sorry for yelling at you. He's a little over protective. But I desperately need help. My friend, Xena she's missing." I beg. "is Blondie gonna be there? I'll help you. For old times sake. I'll be over there soon. Wait is Jules gonna be there?" "yes she and her BOYFRIEND are gonna be there. Niall is Irish he ain't gonna give up on her." I explain I could read between the lines. CJ still has feelings for Jules Niall can see it too and is pretty anger about it. "i'm not afraid of the leprechaun My words to him are may the best man win." he says as he hangs up. That's CJ for you. Always up for a challenge. This was gonna back fire. Niall is all sweet and playful to us. But he can get aggressive. Every male does, when it comes to their woman. Oh this would be interesting to watch. But right now we had bigger problems. Xena is missing.

I called her at least 5 times. By the 5th time I was sobbing She never answered. I left messages being her to call me. Julia was back and siting with me. She looked worried, to see me in so much pain. Something was very wrong. "any sign of her?" zayn asks as he enters the room with everyone behind him. The tears on my face answer that question. "we are gonna find her." he said holding me. "you have got to see this!" harry exclaims holding up his phone. It show a tweet. " onedirection we made our move make yours" posted by the wanted. The wanted had recently declared war on One Direction. I always thought it was just a feud, but they literally meant war. They had kidnapped Xena. They had made a mistake. Xena is like a sister to me. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it.


	15. Chapter 15

"I say we strike back! Beat them at their own game!" Liam yelled slamming his glass on the table. I was feeding Kit Kat and listening to the boys yell about how much they hated The Wanted. Liam was the worst. Never had I seen calm, mature, Liam talk about how he wanted to pick a fight. Sure he's a boxer but he only does it for self defense. Only one explanation, he was still in love. I would have agreed with the boys but I knew this called for more effort. I made a plan. "No" the entire room fell silent. All eyes turned to the person who had spoken, full of shock. I had spoken. "We cant stoop down to their level. We have to be more mature. A life may be on the line. We have to have some trickery not just brute force." I explain the first phase of my plan. "ABSOULUTLY NOT!" both Harry and Zayn yell before I can continue. "I'm in. Harry please! This is the only way." Jenna pleads. I knew she would be in and I knew that Zayn and Harry wouldn't like it. After about 30 minutes of persuasion the boys came around. I explained the rest of the plan and everyone went home to prepare. Tomorrow we would act.

"I don't want to you to do this. Not only will it hurt me, but you could get hurt." he wasn't helping me feel any better. "I don't want to do it, but I would do anything to save Xena. She's like my sister. She'd do the same for me. And don't worry about me getting hurt. I know a thing or two about protecting myself. Remember Niall`s nose? And that was an accident." I try to reassure zayn. He sighs. "I know, but I don't want to even risk loosing you." I knew the risks. If I was caught the entire plan would fall apart and I would have no nobody to help me. We were up until 3 am just trying to forget the danger. I was scared. We all were. I wondered what was happening to poor Xena right now. I started to think but forced myself to stop. "what do you think is happening to her?" I ask when my curiosity got the best of me. "She's probably tied up somewhere." zayn tells me with a frown. My spirits were somewhat lifted. That was nowhere near as bad as I had imagined. I fell asleep in Zayn's arms around 4 am. We needed all the rest we could get for tomorrows plan. It was new years eve and we would be partying.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lets do this!" I declare into the mirror. I was wearing more make up than I have in my entire life. I was in a dress that was shorter in more than one ways. I like short dresses, but I swear this was the shortest I have even been in. Jenna and Chelsea appeared next to me both in similar length dressers. I looked like barbie and they looked like Barbie's friends. We all looked almost plastic. Julia walks in in a black shirt and cameo pants. "Lucky!" I grumbled. I hated this part of the plan. I was in 6 inch heels. My feet were gonna be so sore tomorrow. Julia looked really short next to the 3 of us. Chelsea and I are about the same height and Jenna is a few inches shorter. But we towered over Julia. "you guys are so tall!" Julia said. "thanks captain obvious!" we all laugh. We all walk to where everyone else is. "Oh my god! Giants!" Louis yells looking at us. We were taller than all the boys, especially Niall whose the shortest of the boys. Zayn and harry were dressed up, too. Everyone else, which was Louis, Eleanor, Julia, Niall, Liam and CJ, were wearing causal clothes. We all went over the plan again and got into the car and drove to the New Years Eve party.

"Remember to stay close but not to close, I remind Zayn and Harry. They were the backup, we were the main force. The 2 groups split and I located the target. I knew they couldn't resist a party. The Wanted had made another mistake. They had showed up. "ready?" I ask Jenna and Chelsea. They nod and we start walking toward the monsters, trying to look as flirty as possible. This felt so wrong, but I know it was necessary in order to save our friend. Zayn and Harry had knew it was, that's the old reason they agreed to this. The curly haired one took one look at us and couldn't stop staring. I glanced around to find Zayn. I located him which made me feel safer. Curls pointed us out to the others and 3 of them got up and made their way over to us. The plan was going smoothly so far. Lets just hope it says that way. I send a text to Zayn and the car crew, aka Lou and the others. "they bit the bait." I put my phone away just as they reach us. "Hey there, I'm Nathan, this is Jay and that's Tom." one of them said. If I wasn't so set on finding Xena I would have thrown up at their ugliness. Tom was ok looking but the other two the curly haired Jay and Nathan were so ugly. We introduce our selves and let the tricking began.

After a few hours of partying with The Wanted they were taking us somewhere. The plan was working perfectly! The idiots had no clue we were tricking them. I pulled out my phone and texted Lou to get Harry and Zayn and follow us. He replied "ok". I glanced back causally to see that a familiar car was following us. I winked just so the driver could see. We were soon at a house. Nathan led us inside. They led us upstairs. We entered a large room. I suddenly heard a a noise downstairs. Siva went downstairs to investigate. Nathan was trying to talk to me. But I only pretended to pay attention. I was examining the rest of the room. There was a door on one side of the room. I bet Xena was in there. Just then Nathan kissed me. EW! I jerked back and slapped him. The door had opened a second before. My crew had arrived just in time. "YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Zayn yelled. Punching him. He fell to the floor I kicked him in the gut for good measure. CJ and Julia had knocked. Tom to the ground. Jenna and Chelsea Took down Jay. Max, the muscular one was taken down by Liam and Harry. "Where's Lou and Niall? I ask looking around. "Siva took out Niall, Louis and Eleanor are taking care of Niall." Liam explains. We break down the closet door to find Xena, pale and tired looking. Liam is quickly at her side. "I'm ok!" Niall yells as he walks into the room. I look at my phone. 11:59. "Guys its almost midnight!" I exclaim. Since it was new years eve it was a big deal. A clock chimes. Its midnight. "Happy New Year!" we each kiss our boyfriend. Liam and Xena kiss and Chelsea and CJ hug. I was so glad Xena was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

"why are you dressed like a model?" Xena asks as we sit in the car. "well it was all part of my plan to save you." I say as I rub my aching feet. I prefer, flats or low heels to the monster of a shoe I wore tonight. I still can't believe one of the Wanted's members had kissed me. When we got home I was gonna cleanse my mouth of bleach. "i feel violated." I whisper to Xena. "why?" I explain what happened to her. "EW!" she exclaims. "so how are you doing?" I ask. "It wasn't that bad. They asked a lot of questions, I answered none of them. They fed me, but they kept me tied up." she acts like she's fine. I was revealed. I was so glad to have her back! "We beat the crap out of them! They aren't gonna mess with us any time soon!" I exclaim to everyone in the car. "Yeah!" everyone yells in triumph. "what if they press charges?" Xena asks sounding worried. "they won't. They know if they press charges on us, we will press charges on them. Kidnap and sexual harassment are worse more than assault." I explain. I had thought it all through before I told any one the plan. We were soon back at our house. I ran to the front door squealing and swearing, because I was barefoot. The icy ground stung my feet. I took Xena strait to bed like I was her mother. I even tucked her in. Ok I was being a tad overprotective. But I mean someone had walked into the house and kidnapped her! We would make sure the door was locked from now on.

I ran to the bathroom and brushes my teeth at least for 5 mins. I washed off all the make up and brushed my hair. When I was done I felt almost like myself again. I ran to the bedroom and changed into some pajamas. I looked in the long mirror. Barbie had gone away and Kayla had come back. It felt good to be on the floor again. I'm as tall as I ever want to be. "There's Kayla." I chuckled. I looked normal again. Plastic just isn't me. I'm real! I was sleepy so I went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

"we kicked ass last night!" zayn mutters as he wakes up. "No kidding I'm so glad we have Xena back but I never want to do that again!" I say remembering the terrible kiss from the night before. I would rather make out with Boris, than kiss that freak again. I liked a dog better! "I should have hit that guy harder." zayn says reading my mind. "He deserves worse than we gave him" I say in agreement. He deserved to be crushed by a grand piano! I look at my phone to see that I have a text message. "I'm sorry I was mean. Please come home. I want to meet the boy. Nobody will even tell me his name." my mother wrote. She has never apologized to me before. She must really mean it. It brought tears to my eyes. "whats wrong?" zayn asks pulling me into a hug. "Nothing. Just my mom actually wants me home." For the first time I feel homesick. "Let's spend a week or two in Atlanta." the words brought me tears of pure joy. I wasn't the only homesick one. Jenna, Chelsea and Julia missed home, too. Xena hadn't been away long enough. "Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like" he starts. "We could go out any day, any night" I finish. We laugh together. Somehow a tickle fight breaks out. I'm little so I was losing. "Please... Stop...that..really..tickles!" I say in between giggles. He doesn't stop. He soon learns I'm extremely ticklish under my chin. I'm pinned underneath him, when he stops tickling. We stared into each others eyes for a minute. Zayn was just about to kiss me, when "WOAH!" we turn to see. CJ and Julia standing in the doorway. They take off. "that was.." "Awkward" I supply. Zayn nods. I sigh with exasperation. "I'll go talk to them" I say getting up.

I find them siting on the sofa with awkward looks on there faces. "So you two share a bedroom..." CJ says. I swear I heard him mutter "More like sharing a bed." to Julia. "Well you aren't my parents! We've been sleeping together since I was 15." more awkward faces. "GOD you're such perves!" I say with exasperation. There's only one way I could show them. If Xena found out she would kill me. I pull up my shirt to show the fancy writing on the small of my back. "KAYLA! I didn't want you to get the first one! Why did you get a second tattoo?" Julia gasps. It said "Zayn" in black cursive. "did I hear tattoo?" great I'm dead. "she was just showing us her collection of body art." CJ tells Xena. He has no clue what Xena is gonna do to me. She told me that if she finds any more tattoos, then she would cut them off with a knife! Boris runs over to me. "I'm gonna kill you!" Xena threatens. Boris starts to growl at her. "good boy" I say hiding behind him. "I'm not even gonna ask." Chelsea says looking at the scene as she and Niall walks in. Niall starts laughing really hard. 16 year old girls hides behind a dog while being threatened by a smaller girl. So funny. "Fine I won't kill you but your Grandma will." she says with an evil look. "And that is why no one is gonna tell her. Especially not when we are there for a week or two." I say siting down on the floor with Boris. That sparks conversation. We were gonna go home.


	19. Chapter 19

"we kicked ass last night!" zayn mutters as he wakes up. "No kidding I'm so glad we have Xena back but I never want to do that again!" I say remembering the terrible kiss from the night before. I would rather make out with Boris, than kiss that freak again. I liked a dog better! "I should have hit that guy harder." zayn says reading my mind. "He deserves worse than we gave him" I say in agreement. He deserved to be crushed by a grand piano! I look at my phone to see that I have a text message. "I'm sorry I was mean. Please come home. I want to meet the boy. Nobody will even tell me his name." my mother wrote. She has never apologized to me before. She must really mean it. It brought tears to my eyes. "whats wrong?" zayn asks pulling me into a hug. "Nothing. Just my mom actually wants me home." For the first time I feel homesick. "Let's spend a week or two in Atlanta." the words brought me tears of pure joy. I wasn't the only homesick one. Jenna, Chelsea and Julia missed home, too. Xena hadn't been away long enough. "Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like" he starts. "We could go out any day, any night" I finish. We laugh together. Somehow a tickle fight breaks out. I'm little so I was losing. "Please... Stop...that..really..tickles!" I say in between giggles. He doesn't stop. He soon learns I'm extremely ticklish under my chin. I'm pinned underneath him, when he stops tickling. We stared into each others eyes for a minute. Zayn was just about to kiss me, when "WOAH!" we turn to see. CJ and Julia standing in the doorway. They take off. "that was.." "Awkward" I supply. Zayn nods. I sigh with exasperation. "I'll go talk to them" I say getting up.

I find them siting on the sofa with awkward looks on there faces. "So you two share a bedroom..." CJ says. I swear I heard him mutter "More like sharing a bed." to Julia. "Well you aren't my parents! We've been sleeping together since I was 15." more awkward faces. "GOD you're such perves!" I say with exasperation. There's only one way I could show them. If Xena found out she would kill me. I pull up my shirt to show the fancy writing on the small of my back. "KAYLA! I didn't want you to get the first one! Why did you get a second tattoo?" Julia gasps. It said "Zayn" in black cursive. "did I hear tattoo?" great I'm dead. "she was just showing us her collection of body art." CJ tells Xena. He has no clue what Xena is gonna do to me. She told me that if she finds any more tattoos, then she would cut them off with a knife! Boris runs over to me. "I'm gonna kill you!" Xena threatens. Boris starts to growl at her. "good boy" I say hiding behind him. "I'm not even gonna ask." Chelsea says looking at the scene as she and Niall walks in. Niall starts laughing really hard. 16 year old girls hides behind a dog while being threatened by a smaller girl. So funny. "Fine I won't kill you but your Grandma will." she says with an evil look. "And that is why no one is gonna tell her. Especially not when we are there for a week or two." I say siting down on the floor with Boris. That sparks conversation. We were gonna go home.


	20. Chapter 20

Fyi I know Ellen is filmed in California, but it works better if I say its NYC

"OMG ITS NEW YORK! NEW YORK!" Xena was so excited. She loves NYC. She has wanted to live here since What Makes you Beautiful came out. It was so strange to be back in America. This was just a stop on our way back to Atlanta. Today the boys were gonna be on the Ellen show. I was happy Cause that's one of my favorite talk shows. Ellen is really funny. That was awesome and all but I was glad to be back in my own country. I love London and all but you kinda miss all the crap in America. We were at the airport just getting off the airplane. Xena was like an energetic little puppy. I've been to New York once. Its just not for me. To many people and skyscrapers. We had 2 hours to rest, until we were needed on set. We were all super tired so we slept for the entire time.

"Please welcome, One Direction" Ellen says. All the teenage girls in the audience scream. I couldn't help but chuckle. About a year ago I would give anything to be one of them. We had let Jenna pick out all of the girls outfits. HUGE mistake. It didn't look bad but it was kinda embarrassing. She had us in One direction tee shirts. [link] we were backstage watching on a tv as the boys sat down on the chairs. Ellen made a joke about how she and Niall were related. "Later the boys will preform, but first we get to talk to them. So boys I know you were just on tour, what was your favorite place you visited." she asks them. "I'm gonna go with Atlanta" Liam says. "yep, definitely Atlanta" the others say in agreement. "I liked L.A." Louis says randomly. "So we have 4 Atlantas and one L.A. Can you tell us why?" she asks. "The girls" Louis answers for everyone. Ha ha! Louis. "That brings us to our next question, whose single?" Ellen asked. Nobody said anything. "Anyone? Niall?" she asks. "Girlfriend." he admits. "Louis?" "um, I have a Fiancee" Louis says. The crowd erupts into a mixture of cheering and sobs. A picture of Louis and Eleanor comes up on the screen behind them. Eleanor was blushing. Nobody out of our circle knew yet. "Congrats! Girls none of them are single. For now" Funny women. "Now everyone is talking about this Youtube video. If you haven't seen it here it is." Ellen says. What video? None of the others seemed to know what it was either. The boys had a somewhat guilty look on their faces. The video starts out with Niall explaining what he's about to do. Oh my this was embarrassing. "So it's Kayla's 16th birthday, and I'm gonna wake her up by pouring flour on her!" Niall says. The camera shows a dark room with 2 people sleeping in the bed. Liam was filming if I remember correctly. Niall crept up to the side of the bed I was on and pulled down the covers. You could faintly see me. He then dumped the entire bag of flour on me. Within 5 seconds I was on my feet. I looked dreadful, covered in flour. I grabbed a hair brush and lung at Niall. He screams and runs. The camera records as I chase him down the hallway. Behind the camera you can here loads of laughter. After a while of Niall screaming and being chased by a very unhappy me, we all fell on the floor laughing. I swore a lot in the video so there were a lot of beeps.

Everyone was laughing. "I remember that, she was gonna kill you!" Zayn says while laughing. It was really funny now, but it was less funny back then. "Who was that? Your sister?" Ellen asks. "No no, that was Zayn's girlfriend, Kayla." Niall explains. "You would have thought he would learn from that, but he didn't. He got punched in the face, when he tried to wake her up on Christmas" Harry says. They talk some more. Girlfriends come up and they say the most lovely things about us. Then the boys got up to preform.

[Harry:]  
B-b-b-baby c'mon over  
I don't care if people find out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)  
They say that we're no good together  
And it's never gonna work out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)

[Liam:]  
But baby you got me moving too fast  
'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
And girl when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)  
I can't hold back.

[All:]  
'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

[Zayn:]  
So l-l-let them take the pictures  
Spread it all around the world now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)

[Liam:]  
But baby you got me moving too fast  
'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
And girl when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)  
I can't hold back.

[All:]  
'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Everything you do is magic.

They say that we're no good together  
And it's never gonna work out  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now.

[Louis:]  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic.

[All:]  
'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
C'mon  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.


	21. Chapter 21

"Babe, we're here." a fimilar voice wakes me. I open my eyes and pick my head over Zayn's shoulder. I must have dozed off during the flight. I looked out the plane window to see a very familar city. My city. Atlanta. I was home. In the I nudge Chelsea to wake her up. Julia was siting in the row across from us, chatting merrily to Niall, all about how she missed home. We landed and walked into the airport that I had been in so many times before. It felt so strange to be back home. My life would never go back to normal. Not now, that we had gone on tour with One Direction. It was late at night so there were no cameras. We had an easy time geting our bags and finding my dads car. He had recently gotten a mini van, but I still doubted it would hold all 11 of us. My dad got out of the car, right as we reached it. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long, since I've seen you! You've changed so much!" my dad says giving me a hug. I laugh. Other than my hair losing the red and growing longer I hadn't changed. Everyone exchanges hellos and we load into the car. It was a tight fit but we all made it in. Jenna had to sit on Harry's lap, but I doubt either of them minded. There was very little talk the entire car ride. When the car pulled into the drivway of my house, all I could think about was all the memories that we had made here. The window, the stairs, the sofa. They are had great meaning to us. We all enter the house and walk straight to my room upstairs. It hadn't beem touch in months. The large iron post bed still stood in the middle, My favorite blue chair was still in the corner, and books littered the room. On the walls were posters, one direction, twilight, hunger games, and other pictures. My favorite stuffed animal was on the bed. I had gotten it when I was 6 and had slept with it everynight, until Zayn came along. It means a lot to me. My grandad gave it too me. When he died, it became my last link to him. Everyone was very tired. "Don't wanna freak out my parents so girls get the bed." I say. Eleanor was the exception to that. Chelsea, Xena, Jenna, Julia and I piled into my bed, while the boys grabbed blankets and took the floor. I soon found that everyone but me was asleep. Night owls curse. I pulled out my phone and did somthing I hadn't done since I was 13. I looked up fanfic. I found a lot of 1D fanfic that had the real couples. It was cute to read about myself. Of all of us it seemed like the most wrote about pairing was Zayla. Our celebrity couple name sounded great. There was Henna, Nulia, Lina, and ever once and a while Lialsea or Chaill. Some of the names needed work, but it was still fun to read. OW! Jenna had kicked me. I had forgot she moves a lot in her sleep, Xena too. I did what I had done so many times before. I got up and moved to the floor. I laid down next to zayn. It was in the spot I had slept at so many sleepover from years before. I laughed as I recalled some of the sleepovers I had with the girls. Xena talks in her sleep and this one time she opened her eyes, sat up, looking me dead in the eye, and said "Mom". She then laid down and was asleep in seconds. I just about died laughing. She had no memory of it in the morning. I cuddled up to my boyfriend and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A scream woke me up. My eyes open in a flash to see my little sister standing in the doorway of the bathroom door. I heard some one tell her hello. "I like carrots" my sister told Louis. Everyone started laughing really hard. I had shown her all the video diaries long ago and she was convinced Lou was the man for her. "Come here, don't I get a hug? I'm your sister!" I call over to her putting my arms up. She runs over and I pull her to the floor so that I could hug her. Yeah I'm just that lazy. "I have missed you so much!" I tell her. She hugs me tight then she looks over at Zayn. "Are you zayn?" she asked cutely. "Yes." he tells her causouly. "My sissy LOVES you" oh crap. The embaressment begins. "she used to kiss her posters!" oh my god. How did she know about that. I felt my face grow red. Niall was laughing very hard. "She as red as a tomato!" he says turing red himself from his laughter. "well if I had a poster of you then I would have kissed it too" Zayn says. That made me feel better. I lened over and kissed him. "EWWW!" my sister yells running out of the room. "And dad made pancakes!" she calls. "Pancakes?" Xena asks geting up. Everyone loved my dad's pancakes. They are tiny but delious. So we were downstairs in a hurry. I saw my mother and sister eating on the island, while my dad made more pancakes. "good morning" I call to get their attention. My mom droped her fork when she saw all the people behind me. She had only seen pictures of one direction once or twice so she didn't know who they were. Knowing her, she was probily thinking about how hot all the guys in out kitchen are. "Mom, these are my friends. You know Xena, Jules, Jenna and Chelsea. This is Harry." I said finding a place to begin. "Hello" he says waving. "Niall" he waves. "Liam" "Nice to meet you" he says. "Louis and Eleanor" they both wave. "and Zayn" "Vas happin?" he asks. "wait. Zayn? Harry? Your One Direction" my mother gasps. We grab plates of pancakes and we all tell the story together.

"I'm not sure I want to do this" Jenna says as we stand outside her house. The boys were about to meet her mom and brothers. She has 3 younger brothers. "Just do it! Nothing bad will happen." I tell her. We all walk in. After Jenna introduces us we leave her and Harry there and move onto the next stop.

"See you guys later." Xena calls as she closes the car door. She didn't want them to meet her mom just yet. So we were onto Julia's house next. It was an hour long drive, so we had a while. My mom was driving because she wanted to get to know them better. Plus we were gonna visit my grandparents who lived close by. It was good to be home but somthing didn't feel the same. I couldn't figure out what it was. "Is what your sister said true?" Zayn asks. "As embrassing as it is, I did when I was 13." I admit. "Whose a better kisser?" I can't believe he asked that. "The poster of course!" I laugh. I lay my head on his shoulder. Julia gives us a look, as is to say "get a room". I stick my tongue out at her. I knew she was gald to be home, she gets homesick easily so I knew these last few months have been hard on her. Sudenly a Justin Beiber's All around the world came on. Julia groaned. She hates him, but I love him. My mom smirks and turns it up. Chelsea and I sang along. The boys and my mom joined in just to annoy Jules. "All around the world people want to be loved" we sing. By the end of the song she looked like we had totured her. Next Kiss you came on. "Is it werid to hear yourself on the radio?" my mom asks. "It was at first, but you get used to it" Liam says. While living with the boys I learned that every day is musical for them. They sing all the time, even in the shower. nbut that makes life fun.


	23. Chapter 23

The visit to Julia's house was very interesting. Her younger brother kind of freaks me out. And he hates one direction. If I had my way I would have sat in Zayn's lap and tried to disappear. But no scardy cat Kayla can't have everything she wants. I doubt Zayn would have protested but it would be awkward with Julia's parents and my mother there. So instead I sat down really close to him. Julia's cat walked into the room. I swear that cat is bipolar! When we were younger I would pet him and he'd be purring and then he'd hiss at me! I thought of my little Kit Kat back in London. We had left her on food care but I still worried about her. I missed Boris too. Oh I really missed everything about London. The privacy. That is what I missed the most.  
"Kayla!" Oh crap I zoned out again.  
"What?" I ask ask Jules.  
"I just asked what was your favorite part of London." She says trying not to laugh.  
"Um the snow was nice." I sounded like an idiot. My mother started howling with laughter.  
"You went to London and all you can say was the snow was nice" she said though fits of laughter. I hated being laughed at. I may be absolutely stupid sometimes but I can't stand being laughed at. I laugh at myself sometimes but this wasn't one of those times.  
"I'm going outside for a few mins" I say knowing I may do something I would regret if I stayed longer. I walked out the back door and walked down the wooden steps to the backyard. I looked at the fence and remembered the summer when Julia's sister was filming a Zombie movie. I got to be a zombie and we ate Jules in the woods. We were all barefoot in the woods, except Jules. We then climbed the fence. These woods had some other great memories. Then I remembered the worst memory. It happened when I was 12. I was going to pick up Jules and take her to my house. My mom was driving and suddenly her boss called. Her car did the speakerphone thing and I heard the entire conversation. I had learned that day that my mother had a boyfriend, while she was married. I cried the rest of the way to Jules' house. I didn't let my mother see just how upset I was. I never trusted her again. Julia tried to help when I told her that night but truly she didn't understand. I had tears in my eyes just thinking about it.  
"What's wrong?" It was Zayn.  
"Do you remember the night we met?"  
"Of course." He asked sounding confused.  
"Do you remember when I told you about how my mother lied to me? I found something out on my way here a few years ago. I never looked at her the same way again." I say starting to cry. I told him the full story even with all the nasty details I had to listen to. He hugged me. I have really tried to work with my mother but I could never trust her completely again. I had found out later that she lied to me a lot. She told me stories of her childhood. But when I asked her parents the storied never happened. My mother and I were born in this area. She had said that she didn't belong here, and that disgusted me. Now u realized that I didn't belong in the place my parents live. I don't know exactly where I belong.  
"Jenna and Harry are here with Xena" Louis called. That's right! They were meeting us here! Now we were going to my grandparents house. Not the same one they has met before but my mother's parents. The ones from the video chat. Oh joy. While I loved my family, they were absolutely insane. Not to mention my racist great grandmother. We all piled into the car and drive to their house which was near by.

"Makayla! Marigold! Gena! Julie!" My great grandmother says as we walk into my grandparents house. "Oh I know your name is Xena! It's just funny to get you're reaction!" The crazy old coot laughed.  
"Hey grandma" I say giving her a hug. She hadn't changed at all. I turned to see my grandpa. He was one if the most important men in my entire life. He was my dad. He was the only guy around when my dad walked out. My grandpa and I were the best of friends.  
"Hey you! Turned into a sissy have yah?" He asks teasingly. That's just the way he does thinks.  
"Heck no! I could still tackle you if I wanted too." I joke back. "Pops these are Zayn, Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam." I say pointing out who is who.  
"You boys play football?" Pops asked.  
"As in Soccer?" Harry asks. Pops looks confused.  
"Pops, in Europe they call soccer football. They don't play football." I explain.  
"Do you still play?" He asks.  
"Not since I was 5" he and I used to play with my aunt. Yeah 2 girls played football! It's the only sport we really grew up with.  
"I'm up for a game" Chelsea says.  
"I'll play if its minimal contact." Jenna added.  
"Let's play then!" Louis added. We grabbed the old football and headed outside. Xena, Julia, Chelsea, Jenna, me, Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall and my grandpa were playing. My grandpa is pretty young so he can do a bunch of stuff. All the others were in the kitchen cooking lunch. I picked Zayn, Niall, Chelsea and Julia on my team. Liam, Jenna, Harry, Louis and my grandpa were on the other team. Luckily Zayn and Niall knew a little bit about American football. This was gonna be interesting.


	24. IMPORTANT

Sorry about the no updates. Save yourself got reported and removed. It made me quite mad. I will try to keep the stories up as long as possible, but i cant promise anything. If you want to keep reading read on my stuff wattpad. i have more work on there and I know for sure it won't be removed. user/magpops I personally think that the rules are a bit unfair. Any kind of Fanfic should be aloud on FANFICTION! thanks Kayla


End file.
